Love is a Two Way Street Larry Stylinson
by 1DItsgottabeyou
Summary: I'm gay… I Harry Edward Styles was gay. And living in a flat with the man of my dream *is* as hard as it sounds. Especially when you know he does not return the feelings or does he? Will Harry tell Louis how he feels or will he hide forever? How will the members of 1D react. Or are they to caught up in a love triangle of there own?


I'm gay… I Harry Edward Styles was gay. To make matters worse I was in love with my

best friend… A friend who shared a flat with me, my Boo Bear, my straight best friend who had fallen hard for a model a **girl **model earlier this year. I sighed to myself clutching my cup of tea. I let the heat warm my body. I couldn't stop these feeling, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop from wanting his lips to be pressed roughly against, his kiss lingering on my lips. It was all just a dream, a wonderful to good to be true dream. I bit my lip longingly before taking a long slow sip from my cup. Suddenly the door swung open revealing Louis, his face was pale, his eyes where red and puffy, full of hurt and lies. "Boo" I questioned. The silence was deadly. I stood up and move towards him filling in the lingering space between us. I grabbed his hand and led him to the sofa. He sat down; I wrapped my arms around him. Louis rested his head in the crook of my neck, my breathing hitched he defiantly wasn't making it easy for me not to love him. "What's wrong?" I whispered. A smile appearing on my face, Louis looked up at me longingly seeming to be searching for the answer. "Its… Its over" Louis bit the bottom of his lip. I couldn't stop staring longingly at his pink lips. I wish I could press my lips against his feel; the warmth of his skin, our bodies connected completely. Louis and me had always been close and I could always sneak a kiss or love bite from him but it wasn't the same. I smiled and bit my lip out of habit. All right back to Lou, what did he mean _its over_? I racked my brain for the answer. Finally it dawned on me Eleanor! He had broken up with Eleanor! No… it was to good to be true just me and Boo no girlfriends. I couldn't help but feel relived and full of happiness. Then looked back at Lou meeting his icy glaze he was so distant, so heartbroken. The happiness was drained out of my body immediately. I drew circles with the back of my hand along his back "It's ok Boo we'll get through this together." I whispered sweetly into his ear. I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly shaped lips. I felt Louis gaze on me and I flickered my eyes back up onto his blue ones. I felt a blush creep onto my face, which Louis obviously noticed because a cheeky smile flashed across his. "Like what you see?" He joked half-heartedly. His smile once again faded and his eyes returned back to the floor. My heart felt heavy, because my Boo Bear was sad, our perfect little world destroyed because of one… one girl. What could I do I looked for the answer, but I kept arriving at the same conclusion and it was the wrong one I was sure of it… at least I was trying to convince myself I was. "Louis" I seemed to choke out the words. "Yes Haz" he said in an almost seductive manner. Here goes nothing… I leaned in until our lips crashed together. His lips where warm inviting I felt a shiver go down my spine. Louis didn't object to the kiss, I felt his lips fight back with almost as much passion. A smile emerged on my lips as he pulled away. My cheeks flushed pink. As his lips leaned in and meet mine again. The kiss was perfect it felt as if time had stopped, my hands slid down his back and grabbed on to his waist pulling him closer to me… if that was even humanly possible. Then it was over, he pulled away leaving me breathless his eyes once again focused on the ground. I took a breath and separated from him completely resting my head against the side of the couch. There was a silence. It felt as if only now that Louis was registered what had just happened. He scratched the back of his neck and he cleared his throat "Good Night Harry." My eyes widened I felt a lump form in the pit of my stomach. Harry, he never called me Harry… I knew I had made a mistake I had jeopardized our whole relationship. I shook my head in disgust of my own actions how could I be so stupid, Harry didn't love me I wasn't even sure if we where friends after that. What would the guys say? How would they react? I could still taste him on his lips, and I liked it no… I loved it. I touched the bottom of my lip; Lou's scent still lingered on my body. I love Louis Tomlinson. I didn't want to but I couldn't stop every touch, every _love bite_, every smile, and every god dam flirty comment all had an effect on me. It made me feel butterflies in the pits of my stomach. How could I be so stupid? He didn't love me he never a tear rolled down my face. Why couldn't I stop? I curled up into a ball on the couch, and closed my eyes. Desperately wanting this nightmare to be over… _but whether I liked it or not my nightmare was just beginning._

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MY FIRST ONE EVER SO KEEP THAT IN MIND :) THANKS**  
_


End file.
